Stay Here
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Tom/Cecilia, Tom/Merope. What does Cecilia, Tom Riddle Senior's love interest at the time, think about his sudden relationship with Merope?


**Title:** Stay Here  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Cecilia, Tom/Merope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,033  
 **Summary:** What does Cecilia, Tom Riddle Senior's love interest at the time, think about his sudden relationship with Merope?

 **Notes:**

 **Betaed by Kristen (Firediva0) and Lexi (Book of Hope).**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Round 2 - Beater 1 - Write a story with the setting of Little Hangleton - **Prompts:** 5\. (word) noble / 12. (word) shadow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Lithomancy - Love Stone: Rose Quartz - Write about a strong, romantic and unconditional love.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Honeydukes Challenge - Nerds - [song] "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith / [object] Chessboard / [style] 1st person.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Free P*rn - Write about someone saying 'I love you' for the first time.

* * *

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

xXx

We sit side-by-side, next to the small lake in Little Hangleton. The tree we lean back against provides shade for us as we bask in the coolness of the day.

I smile at Tom, but he seems to be miles away as he does his best to avoid meeting my eyes.

I frown, wondering what I did wrong if he can't even bring himself to look at me.

"Tom?" I question, reaching out to smooth his silk shirt. It's my favorite one that he owns because he looks so dashing in it, so noble and handsome.

"Yes, Cecilia?"

I furrow my brow. He sounds so indifferent. Nothing like my Tom. "Is there something troubling you?"

A shadow seems to cross over his eyes, and he almost looks pained. And with the next sentence out of his mouth, I understand why. "I can't see you anymore."

I blink. I had to have misheard him, right? He can't be serious. "What? Why?" I cry, feeling my heart clench.

Suddenly, Tom smiles. He seems almost lighter, as if he has forgotten his past hurt, when he answers, "I've fallen in love with the beautiful Merope Gaunt, and we are to spend the rest of our lives together after we become husband and wife."

I tell myself to be strong because this has got to be the worst joke in the universe. Tom has never shown even a passing interest in the Gaunt girl. In fact, we used to ridicule her looks, clothes, personality, family, and poverty together. Why would he change his tune so suddenly?

Still, I can't stop myself from gasping as tears roll down my cheeks, "You can't!"

Tom doesn't look moved by my tears. "I'm my own person; I can do whatever I want."

And just like that, he stands up and leaves me under the tree. He doesn't look back at me once, and my favorite spot in the small village has become my most hated spot, all in the blink of an eye.

xXx

The next day, I don't leave my house. I spend the whole day sitting on my couch and staring at the chessboard that Tom used in order to teach me the complicated game.

I swallow past the lump that seems to be permanently lodged in my throat.

I can't imagine Tom never stepping foot in my house again. I can't imagine him never sitting across from me at the chessboard as he explains a move that I could make that would allow me to put him in check. I can't imagine never having any more quiet nights with him in front of the fire. I can't imagine never kissing him again, never hearing his laugh again. I can't imagine my life without him.

And I know I can't just accept his words at face value. I need to talk to him. I need to get him to see reason. He can't honestly prefer Merope Gaunt over me. Not after everything we've been through together.

The wedding is the day after tomorrow. I need to talk to him before he takes those vows.

xXx

"Go away," Tom orders when he opens his front door and sees me standing there.

"I can't," I answer, trying to get him to see how much he's hurting me. His face looks like it's carved out of marble, but that won't stop me. "We need to talk."

He opens the door wider, and I clench my hands into fists when I see Merope is there.

She sees me and smiles in a way that makes me wish I was less of a lady so I could punch her in the face.

I'm not going to let Merope's presence stop me, though. I came here for a reason, and that reason hasn't changed.

"Tom, you can't possibly marry her."

Merope stands up, her hands on her hips. "Tom and I are very happy together, so you should just get over it," she states with the utmost certainty, and her pale, bony face expresses how victorious she feels. How high and mighty she feels because she stole Tom from me. That she is Tom's choice.

I look into Tom's eyes. "Listen, I know I never said this before, but I love you. I have loved you since we were thirteen, and you gave me my first kiss. I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't marry her. Stay with me. Marry me. You're all that I need, and I'll make sure I'm all that you'll need. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Tom, please, don't make this huge mistake. I'm begging you."

Tom looks back at Merope. And then he looks at me, and there's no softness in his dark, fathomless gaze. "All I need is Merope. I don't want you. I want Merope. Move on because she's my choice. It will always be her, and nothing you say or do will change my mind."

And then he slams the door in my face, and it's as if I've forever been pushed out of his life, out of his heart.

I touch the door. "No," I murmur as I shake my head, unable to believe this is actually my new reality. "Please, Tom, don't do this. I love you!" I scream.

He doesn't open the door. I bang on the wooden surface but no one answers my calls, my pleads.

I fall to my knees. 'This can't be happening,' I think because it's my worst nightmare coming true.

xXx

I watch from the distance as Tom marries a girl who is undeserving of his perfection. When he looks at Merope, I don't see love in his gaze. It looks like fanatical obsession, and I just don't understand what went wrong.

We were so happy. Why did everything change so suddenly?

I know I will never stop loving him. He is my first love, my forever love. I will love him until the earth stops spinning.

I'll wait for him. Hopefully, he'll realize the marriage is a mistake as well. And when he divorces the harpy, Tom and I will be together once again. Like it's supposed to be.


End file.
